uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight of the Golden Witch
Twilight of the Golden Witch is the final installment of Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru, and concludes the story of Umineko. It was released at Comiket 79 on December 31, 2010. Introduction Good morning. To think that this is goodbye brings me great sadness as well. I have prepared a farewell party for this night. There will be a game tournament as well, so I ask that you participate with vigor. Like pepper, the difficulty comes in tiny yet spicy grains. Why not participate yourself, now at the very end? Plot Summary The final episode focuses on Ange, who in her quest to discover the truth behind the events of the Rokkenjima Incident is given the chance to go to Rokkenjima as a six-year old by Battler. The central conflict revolves around the struggle between Battler and Bernkastel to convince Ange of their own perspective towards how she ought to approach the truth and her quest for it. This episode is the first episode with features that require direct interaction from the player, allowing the player to unlock extra scenes as well as make the choice between two endings. Characters Main Characters * Battler Ushiromiya * Ange Ushiromiya * Beatrice * Bernkastel * Lambdadelta * Sayo Yasuda (Manga Version) New Characters Humans *Ikuko Hachijo *Tohya Hachijo Openings Original Version '' by dai The original VN opening for the seventh and eighth arc of the visual novel. ]] '' by dai The original VN opening for the seventh and eighth arc of the visual novel using PS3 Sprites.]] PS3 Version '' by Zwei Used for the PS3 remake Nocturne of Truth and Illusions and contains spoilers for all Answer Arcs. ]] Manga Adaptation The manga version of this arc began serialization in February 2012, and was drawn by Natsumi Kei. While the general plot of the episode is still the same, the manga version contains substantial changes, adding additional scenes and providing more explicit answers to the mysteries of the story. Major changes are as follows: *In the Halloween party (after Ange and Eva got almond in their cake) as a winner who gets the almond, Ange decides to do hide-and-seek, not a quiz party but, as in the original game, Eva helps Ange to find the others. **In this hide-and-seek, the relationships of the Ushiromiyas and servants is shown deeply, such as mother-daughter relationships between Rosa and Maria who are hiding in a room full of dolls (and one of the dolls is Rosa's doll in the past and revealed more information about her relationship with her siblings), and the conversation between Beatrice and Natsuhi about 'their past' where Natsuhi accidentally made the servant who was holding baby Beatrice fall to their "deaths", Natsuhi is shown regretting it. *The fight between Battler and Erika was changed to Erika solving Battler's closed room in Ep 6 and the entire Ep 5 revealing what made the game 'without love'. *The manga features a completely new mini-story known as Confession of the Golden Witch that details the darker parts of Yasu's feelings, expands on their character, and shows the two years that were omitted from the story they told Willard. *The manga version of Twilight of the Golden Witch ties up all the loose ends and reveals the solutions to the mysteries that weren't given in the sound novels and Our Confession. es:Twilight of the Golden Witch pl:Twilight of the Golden Witch Category:Arcs Category:Core Arcs